Ballykissangel Meets Wild At Heart
by Avoca Girl
Summary: When Peter returns to England after Assumpta's death he just isn't settling in quite like he should. Would a holiday in South Africa change everything?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Father Clifford stretched in his seat. The air hostess had told them they would be starting their descent into Johannesburg within the hour. His eyes were red from crying, this was a regular occurrence since Assumpta died, often Peter would wake up having cried through the whole night and his pillow would be soaked. The church had given him release after three months for bereavement. Something about a priest bursting into tears every time he took the podium was not the best for their image.

 _A few weeks earlier..._

When Peter returned to Manchester he found everyone very supportive. A friend and fellow parishioner had just returned from safari and Peter found himself with them in a pub regaling all of their adventures. Around five of them had stayed at a glorious resort called Mara, where it s five star all the way. Peter stumbled home that night around 2 AM, home being his mother's house he had inherited just before Assumpta died. Two deaths in such close proximity to each other, it was a wonder Peter could get out of bed every morning.

Peter's mother Mary held a strong presence in this house, her picture above the mantel in a large silver frame. Peter took the frame in his hands, in the corner of the frame was wedged a worn snap shot of Assumpta standing behind the bar in her pub, laughter lighting up her face. Peter couldn't remember when the photo was taken or how he had come to possess it. The photo only appeared a few weeks after he had arrived back in Manchester where it was found amongst his packed belongings from Ireland.

He spoke quietly to both his girls together:

"This is no way to live, but you know that already. Mum I don't know what I am going to do without you, I'm not sure there is a God anymore. Heh, Assumpta, I am sure you are over the moon to finally hear a priest say that!" Peter smiled weakly, "I am going to need to go away for awhile, and I don't know how long I am going to be gone for. I can't take you with me where I am going, I need some time, I need to find out what it is I am supposed to do with myself now. I hope you understand," Peter sobbed placing both the photos back on the mantel and walking away.

 _Present Time_

Peter felt dirty and tired after he collected his luggage from the airport conveyor belt and pulled himself on the bus that would take himself and the other 30 guests out to Mara. When he arrived Alex greeted him with a glass of sparkling wine. As the guests migrated off into couples Peter soon found himself alone. Left alone with his thoughts he sipped his wine and followed the porter to his room.

When the porter opened the room Peter found himself surrounded with lavish comforts. A large canopy bed with a crisp white duvet, the bathroom stocked with luxury soaps, and a mini bar filled with the finest English lager and wines. After his shower Peter crashed into the bed and didn't awake again until dinner time.

By the time Peter made his way to the resort restaurant the rest of his travelling party had moved on to other things. Peter was happy to have the bar to himself. He ordered a light supper and a lager. Alex approached him and took a seat at his side.

"Manchester?"

Peter nodded.

"You ok mate?"

"Just tired?"

"Oh I have seen that look in a man's eyes before, divorced right?"

"Widowed," Peter murmured.

"Widowed, I'm sorry, you need something stronger than lager, care to join me in a fine scotch?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Izak a scotch for me and our guest here!" Alex shouted at the bartender before turning back to Peter, "What you need is a safari, get out in the fresh air, get some sun, enjoy yourself a bit."

"Do you really think that would help?"

"Make a new man out of you guaranteed!"

"When does the next one leave?"

"First thing in the morning, we meet in front of the main house at ten after breakfast."

"Thanks mate."

"No worries, it's my job," winked Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Peter took his morning tea on the balcony of his room. Off into the distance he could see the plains of South Africa stretch before him. Maybe Alex had been right, maybe this would be good for him after all. Assumpta was still Peter's first thought every morning and his last thought at night. Peter pulled himself from his thoughts of Assumpta, glanced at his watch, took a last sip of tea, and dashed out of his room.

"Peter nice of you to join us," Alex smiled.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"Africa tends to have that effect on people."

" Hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

"No no, we are all right on time."

Peter hastily climbed into the jeep amongst the other tourists ready to depart into the African sun. Soon they were miles out into the heart of the reserve. For the first time in months Peter found his mind clear. They passed lions lounging under trees, giraffes that would come right up to the side of their vehicle, and an elephant with her baby drinking from a water hole. They drove to the very ends of the reserve to where an old wire fence marked the end of the line. Across the other side were more plains stretched out endlessly.

"What is on the other side of the fence?" Peter asked.

"Ah, that is Leopard's Den, nice little bit of property we here at Mara have been eager to acquire, but the old guy who lives there, a Mr. Du Plessis won't sell the place. Said it has been in his family for generations, just a bit of old cattle land, but if we acquire the land it will allow us to get the Big Five, and ultimately that is what it is all about," Alex answered proudly.

"So it is another resort like Mara?"

"It is a resort in a manner of speaking, but it's no Mara."

"If I wanted to arrange to meet this Du Plessis, could you arrange that?" Peter asked.

"I suppose I could but I don't see why you would want to go over there."

"I don't know why either, but there is something about the other side of the fence that intrigues me."

"Well I strive to make my guests happy; I will arrange a car to collect you tomorrow."

"Thank you Alex I appreciate it."

"You won't once your see the dilapidated old place," Alex mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

When they returned to the resort Peter couldn't get the mysterious property on the other side of the fence out of his mind. He sat at the bar again that night, alone, and ordered a light meal. A warm breeze wafted through the lounge as he took a drink from his lager. He leaned back and sighed lightly. The drive had done him all kinds of good. He hardly thought of Assumpta all day, his mother completely evaded his thoughts, and he felt like maybe, just maybe, he could get a solid nights rest. Besides, in the morning he had a new adventure to look forward to.

Peter waved to his new friend Alex as he walked slowly back to his room.

"What's his story?" a staff member asked Alex as Peter walked by.

"The guy has some demons."

"What's his name?"

"Peter Clifford."

"English chap right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Got a call for him, I took a message, but I was confused at first, I swear they asked for a Father Peter Clifford."

"You must be mistaken, that man is no more a priest than I am Mother Theresa."

"You know, that is what I thought, must have been a bad line, and they said 'mister.'"

"Yeah, must have been," Alex said staring off into Peter's direction and pondering to himself, "A priest, a priest in love, now that would make a lot of sense."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

While Peter went to bed relaxed, his sleep was not restful. Shaking and sweating in the middle of the night he woke up to a vision of Assumpta at the base of the bed. This is not the first time this had happened, where his lucid dreams had become solid. He knew he was still asleep, it wasn't as though Assumpta were haunting him as a ghost, but more appearing to him as an angel. He wasn't afraid, and he knew the sensation wouldn't last long so he attempted to hold on to her for as long as he could.

"You can't run away from me," she smiled.

"I know, I miss you."

"I miss you too Peter."

"I love you."

"I know," Assumpta smiled faintly.

"Why did you leave me?"

"It was my time," she said stepping forward towards him as Peter went to reach for her hand, "You can't touch me Peter, I'm sorry, but you know the rules."

"Always rules, who sets these rules?"

"You're God," she frowned.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm dead Peter."

The two of them laughed awkwardly.

"I came here to give you a message," Assumpta continued, "Anders Du Plessis needs you."

"Who?"

"The man who owns the property on the other side of Mara, he needs you, he doesn't know it yet, but you are going to be the one who saves him Peter, and in the process you are going to save yourself."

"Wait what does this mean?"

"I can't tell you anymore," Assumpta started to fade slowly away.

"Wait Assumpta! Come back!"

"I love you Peter, always have, always will..."

Peter sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. His hands were shaking. He pounded the pillow roughly and laid back down with a thud. He was frustrated every time he saw her, he couldn't touch her, or hold her, or kiss her, and she always disappeared before he was ready. These images starting coming to him after he returned to Manchester, at first they were such an obsession he would spend days in bed asleep in hopes she would come back. It wasn't until Father Randal came for tea one afternoon that he told Peter he must accept what is and get on with his life, he can't continue to live in a state of semi consciousness in hopes he will see Assumpta. It was a rude awakening to Peter, but he knew Father Randal was right.

Peter laid in bed for a few hours until the first parts of the sunlight started to peek through his sheer bedroom curtains. He walked to his balcony and again surveyed the view, each time more beautiful than the time before. He couldn't help but admit South Africa was getting under his skin.

After breakfast Peter was escorted to a much smaller jeep than he was used to travelling in and a driver who spoke very little English. The driver just kept repeating "Leopard's Den," and "off the reserve." Peter rolled his eyes and hoped he wasn't in for a disaster.

Long after Mara had ceased to be even a dot in the background they were still driving. Peter found conversation with the driver limited and regressed into his own thoughts. When they pulled up to the old dilapidated house his heart sank. This was Leopard's Den? Assumpta sent him here of all places?

"Assumpta I hope you know what you are doing?" Peter mumbled to himself.

"What?" the driver questioned.

"Nothing, can you pick me up in say 2 hours?"

"Yes, yes I pick you up, 2 hours," the man said before driving hastily away.

Peter walked through the front yard covered in weeds and abandoned cars. A car was upturned in the swimming pool and a large antelope like animal was wondering around the yard. Peter wasn't afraid but he also wasn't comfortable with the situation. When he heard a rifle's hammer click back, that about sealed the deal.

"Hands up you miserable trespassing bastard!" shouted a rather scruffy looking man sitting on the porch of the house, beer resting between his legs.

"I'm not trespassing!" Peter shouted back a quiver in his voice.

"You are on my land without my permission that is trespassing!"

"I am looking for an Anders Du Plessis!"

"You English?"

"Manchester."

"Manchester United fan?"

"Middlesboro."

"Good man, what do you need to see Anders about?"

"This sounds crazy but I'm not sure, could you put the gun down please?"

"Sorry, yes, yes, come up here, let me get a good look at you," Dup studied the man closely; "You look like a bloody tourist!"

"I am a tourist."

"Have a beer man," Dup said pulling one from a cooler under his chair, "Have a beer and sit down, we aren't running a bloody B&B, what are you doing out here?"

"Would you believe me if I told you my dead girlfriend sent me?"

"I would, but you may need to explain yourself, man."

Peter took a swig off of his beer and leaned back in the chair. He took a few deep breaths.

"Well out with it man," Dup said placing his gun down at his side.

"I'm a priest."

"A priest!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"I'm not buying what you are selling man."

"I am not converting, but I am a Catholic priest, and a few years ago I was stationed in Ireland, I asked to be moved after an incident with one of my parishioners."

"In appropriate relations?"

"How did you...?"

"You look like the type, bit of a lady's man in your college years?"

"Well yeah ... wait ... hang on a minute."

Anders smirked, and Peter lowered his head staring down into the neck of his beer.

"I fell in love with the local publican," Peter whispered.

"Man or woman?"

"Woman ... WOMAN!"

"Was she pretty?"

"Gorgeous, amazing, smart and funny, she was incredible."

"So what happened, you didn't leave the church for her if you are still a priest?"

"I had planned to, I was going to, but then she died."

"Oh man, illness?"

"No accident, a fuse box blew in the cellar of the pub."

"Oh man you have had it hard."

"Try having to give her Last Rites."

Dup's eyes widened.

"Yeah ... and she was a non believer. I didn't want to but her friends begged me, she had no family, except a husband."

"She was married? Oh you know how to plant yourself deep."

"It was loveless, she said she did it to drive me out of her head, she only realized after it didn't work."

"So she loved you?"

"She never said the words, but just before she died, yes I believe she did."

"Ok, so what happened next?"

"I went back to England to recoup, I was a mess, well ... I still am, and I heard about these safari treks, I booked a trip to Mara, and something about the property line and what was on the other side of this fence spoke to me. That night Assumpta came to me in a dream and said I needed to come here."

"Ah man you got it bad, but you got the right idea though. Getting away from it all. I miss my Elizabeth every day, she was a good woman, and I spent too many of my young years in the army away from her when I should have been here."

Peter and Dup sat side by side staring out into African plains. They said very little after that, Peter wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable telling his story so freely after all these months, but he felt something in Dup, a confidence, a friendship building. The two men sat well into the afternoon sun until Peter's car from Mara came to collect him.

Peter stood to shake Anders hand and confirmed he would be back soon. Anders pulled on the brim of his worn hat and said, "Yes you will man, yes you will."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Peter found it very late when his head hit the pillow at Mara. He had sealed the deal with Dup. He knew so little about the South African wilderness, and even less about immigration laws, mortgages, finances, and what it would mean to be a business partner. He would learn, he would have to.

By the end of the next day he had packed his bags, left Mara, sent word back to England and moved in with Anders. The house was lacking a certain charm, but Peter had been a priest and he was used to the vow of poverty.

In time the broken fences were repaired, the buildings were painted, and a few animals were purchased. Anders and Peter worked night and day to make a go of their farm which would soon be a game reserve. After a year they had a functioning resort, and guests were starting to trickle in through online bookings. Peter thought of Assumpta less and less and found his new life rewarding more and more.

Eventually Peter filled for his release from the church, and while he wasn't an entirely free man, he was finally absolved from all responsibilities. He would no longer be expected to return to Manchester, and all of his personal priestly possessions were posted back to Father Randall, who had been his mentor and friend.

A month later Father Randall called Peter and explained while he hoped Peter would return to the church as well as England he understood Peter had found a new life. He was happy for his dear friend and wished him no ill will. When Peter read the letter and found his belongings had been received he felt an overwhelming rush of relief wash over him.

 _One Year Later_

Peter had been living at Leopard's Den for roughly a year when the first plague of illness started to effect their stock. When the game animals became sick it didn't take long for the carnivorous ones to follow suit and soon he had a reserve full of infected animals. The reserve had to finally admit defeat and close their doors while a vet could be procured. Anders called around to all his local contacts but it rapidly appeared the outbreak wasn't contained and multiple reserves were affected. There was no one free.

Peter being the Christian man that he was couldn't allow these poor animals to suffer and die. As a last resort he called a friend of his in the city who worked in a hotel.

"Hiya mate, no, no, not all is well here," Peter said rapidly into the phone, "Look mate, I got a reserve full of sick animals and I need to know if by chance a doctor, or more importantly a vet, has checked into the hotel on their holidays? ... No I know you aren't supposed to go through their check in records but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency ... No, no I don't want you to get in trouble ... Right ... O'Connor you say? ... Doctor O'Connor, and they are a vet? Great! ... No, no that is not necessary; I will call them directly ... Right, got their number, thanks mate! I owe you one!"

Peter slammed down the phone, picked it up again and hastily dialled the new number scribbled on the pad beside the phone in the hallway.

"Hi, yes I am looking for Doctor O'Connor?" Peter asked politely.

"This is Doctor O'Connor," a gentle Irish voice responded.

"You're Irish?"

"Does that matter?" the doctor laughed.

"No, of course not! It has just been a real long time since I have heard a friendly voice."

"Well I am glad I could be of assistance Mr.?"

"Clifford, Peter Clifford, look I know you are on your holidays but I really need some help."

It was evening before Dr. O'Connor's van pulled up outside the gates. The notice was observed and the doctor stepped from the car and proceeded to the main house on foot. Peter was standing on the porch when the vet arrived.

The sun reflected off her auburn hair as she lifted the shades from her dark brown eyes. Her fair skin reddened a little in the warm sun as she walked towards the house from her air conditioned rental car. Her white cotton dress swirled around her boots as she extended her hand to Peter's.

"Assumpta?" Peter mumbled.

"Excuse me? Are you Peter Clifford?"

"Yes," he breathed heavily.

"Mr. Clifford are you ok? Maybe we better get you out of the sun hm?"

"I'm alright, I just thought I saw ... I mean you look like, someone I used to know."

"Oh I see," the doctor smiled nodding with understanding,"Well why don't we get you a glass of water and you can tell me all about it."


End file.
